


Trapped

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria's been suffering with a mental illness for a long time, so when she accused Draco of cheating, again, he found himself seeking comfort with none other than Hermione Granger. Of course, he had to tell his wife eventually, and when he does, she isn't a happy lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

The manor was eerily quiet and calm as Draco wandered through it, looking for his wife. He wanted to scream her name, but he didn't want to spook her, knowing she wasn't exactly sane at the moment. In the distance he heard the sound of a piano, and knew she must be drowning her sorrows in the Music Room.

"Astoria?" he said softly as he pushed open the door. She was staring darkly down at the piano, her fingers playing ten to the dozen, as they did when she was angry. Music had always been an outlet for her, only lately, it hadn't seemed to be enough. "What have you done with Hermione?"

"Nothing important," Astoria replied harshly. "I don't see why you'd care, anyway. You're not in love with her, are you?"

Draco ignored the question, trying the tactic of trying to get her on his side. "You're a lovely person deep down, Astoria. You wouldn't hurt her."

"Wouldn't I?" she smirked, bringing her focus off the piano and onto him. "I think I would, dear. Tell me, how did you find out?"

"Hermione sent me an owl, explaining your insanity and that she was trapped. She's just lucky I sent her a letter in the first place, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to contact me." Draco sighed. "Where is she, Astoria?"

" _Hermione_ now, is it? I remember the days when we called her Granger," she reminisced.

Rapidly losing his temper, Draco banged his fist against the wall. "Tell me where she is."

Astoria shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Why?" he asked through gritted teeth, his self control on the brink of collapse. "It's not as if you can stop this divorce from going ahead by kidnapping her."

"Perhaps not," said Astoria, tracing her fingers across the keys. "But she needs to be punished for stealing you from me. Did you really think I'd let her get away with fucking you?"

"Hermione didn't steal me," Draco said softly. "It was a mutual thing, we connected and it just happened. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just couldn't get enough of her."

Astoria smashed her hands down on the keys. "Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She stood up, her breathing heavy and her eyes flicking quickly from side to side. "Don't say things like that. Just don't."

"I'm sorry, Astoria," he said gently, "but you have to come to terms with it."

"I don't need to come to terms with anything," she said anxiously, "because nothing happened. It was just a bad dream. Now, shall we go downstairs? I can fix us some supper."

Draco had to hold onto her wrists to stop her from leaving the room. "No, Astoria. This is serious. You need to accept that we're over and I need to find Hermione. Wherever she is, you can't just leave her there."

"Says who?" Astoria said spitefully, pulling her wrists out of his hands.

"I do," Draco said fiercely, still standing in her way. "And I'm sure the Ministry does, too."

Astoria tore past Draco, running down the stairs with him following on her tail.

"Astoria, stop," he started to beg. "Please. You're only hurting yourself."

"And you," Astoria sneered. “And her,” she hissed nastily.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean ' _and her_ '? She's not in any danger, is she? Tell me she's only trapped, Astoria, tell me."

A wide grin spread over Astoria's face as she realised she'd got the upper hand back. She folded her arms tightly and pouted her lips at him. "She might be. What's it to you?"

"She's my --" Draco stopped himself as he spoke; he didn't want to create even more of a problem than there already was. "She doesn't deserve to be hurt. You're not well at the moment."

"I'm your wife," Astoria spat. "And it's you whose the sick one, going off fucking _Mudbloods_ behind my back!"

"It wasn't like that," sighed Draco. "Please, will you just tell me where she is? Is she hurt?"

Astoria smiled. "Not yet."

" _Yet_?" Draco was starting to panic now.

"She'll be fine," Astoria said, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "As long as you agree to my conditions."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Conditions? What conditions?"

"You have to agree never to see her again, and that you're not divorcing me," she said firmly. "Otherwise..."

It was obvious that she'd left the last part unsaid to worry him further, since he didn't know where Hermione was or what had happened to her. "I love Hermione, I can't _not_ see her again."

"Then I guess she'll have to suffer for your selfishness," Astoria said sweetly.

Draco shook his head. "I won't let that happen."

"You won't have a choice," Astoria said viciously as she grabbed her wand out of her pocket. From that point, everything seemed to go in slow motion. He heard himself vaguely screaming at her to stop, and then she shouted something, but he didn't catch the words. Only the extreme pain he was in.

"My cock! My fucking cock! What have you done?" he yelled as he fell to his knees in pain. He felt his groin, blood appearing on his hands when he pulled them away.

Astoria shrugged. "I just made sure you couldn't cheat on me again, that's all."

"You're crazy," Draco hissed, lightly holding his groin as though that would stop the pain. "Fucking crazy."

"Oh," Astoria started, "I should probably tell you that your Mudblood is bleeding to death, so time is of the essence here, Draco."

"So tell me where she is!" Draco screamed, and Astoria knelt down next to him.

"Agree to my conditions."

Draco didn't think there was really any other way to be able to save Hermione unless he agreed with her conditions, though he was sure that as soon as he was free of Astoria's grasp, he wouldn't be going though with them. "Fine, fine. I agree."

"Sign on the dotted line," said Astoria, taking parchment and a quill out of her pocket. As Draco signed, Astoria looked like the cat who'd got the cream. Even through the pain Draco knew he had the upper hand: by law signatures under duress aren't legally binding. For once he loved the fact that his wife knew nothing about the law. "She's in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Little Whinging, but you'll never find her in time, Draco."

"You're wrong," Draco said determinedly as he tried to get up. "I _will_ save her."

"I feel sorry for the owners of the warehouse," Astoria said gravely. "They'll have that _dirty_ blood all over the place."

Draco took a moment to glare at her, wondering how he could ever have married someone like her. He had to remind himself firstly that she wasn't well, and secondly that Hermione was in serious danger. It wasn't until he'd left the manor and slammed the door behind him that he took out his wand to temporarily heal the scars on his cock. He hadn't wanted to take the chance of her nicking his wand inside, so he'd waited. At least now he could move with a little more ease.

Little Whinging was a place Draco had only been to twice, but they were on Auror missions so he'd explored the place quite thoroughly. He was really starting to realise how dumb his wife could be, since she'd probably only chosen it because she'd heard about it. He trained his mind on the village and Apparated there quickly. Though the bleeding had stopped, the pain hadn't, and he found himself walking at an odd angle as he wandered down an empty country lane.

"It's here somewhere," Draco muttered to himself, and as he turned the corner, he noticed a grey building in the distance. He sighed with relief, for he knew it was the only one of its kind anywhere around, and that Hermione had to be in there. He quickened his pace in spite of the pain, for he knew Hermione would be worse off. When he finally reached the warehouse, he was forced to use magic to open the heavy door, as the pain was too intense. "Hermione?" The warehouse was so dark he couldn't see a lot, but the terrifying part was the strong smell of blood mixed with sharp muskiness. " _Lumos_."

"Draco?"

The voice was soft and quiet, but Draco heard where it came from as he ran to the far edge of the building. The little light on his wand showed her in a very weak and exhausted state; she'd lost a lot of blood and he almost ended up in a state of shock.

"It's me, Hermione, I'm here now," Draco said soothingly, stroking her hair. "We've got to get you to St Mungo's."

Hermione screamed as he tried to lift her up. "It hurts, Draco, it hurts."

"I know, love," he replied softly, "but it's important we get you to hospital _immediately_." Though he felt badly about causing her pain by moving her, he knew it was essential. Once he held her tightly in his arms, he Apparated to St Mungo's, rushing straight into the reception. "She's bleeding to death," he shouted at the Welcome Witch.

"Astoria..." Hermione said quietly. "She... hexed me, several times..."

“Emergency!” the Welcome Witch called loudly, and several wizards in lime green robes came running down the corridor with a trolley. As delicately but as quickly as he could, Draco placed her onto it and was about to follow when the Welcome Witch spoke again. “You can't follow them, I'm afraid, Sir, but there's a waiting room just round the corner.

Draco was in shock as he watched the door shut behind Hermione and the Healers. He felt completely helpless as he paced backwards and forwards along the corridor, praying she'd be okay. He didn't know what Astoria had done to her, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. After all, Astoria hadn't been well for a while now, it was going on at least two years.

Obsessive Love, a Muggle psychiatrist had called it when he spoke with one of them. It had reached new heights when she'd viciously attacked him when he came home late one night, and he knew he'd have to get help. Unfortunately, the Wizarding world wasn't exactly up to date when it came to mental illness, and so he found himself forced into the Muggle world.

They were a little helpful, but they told him that if he were to sever the relationship at this stage, it would cause a severe depression for Astoria, which could lead to disastrous consequences for either of them, and anyone who gets in their way. Unfortunately for Draco, he hadn't really believed the man, and had asked for a divorce at the same time he explained about his affair.

"Mr Malfoy?"

Draco turned around to see a female Healer. "Yes, that's me. I came in with Hermione Granger, is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure," the Healer looked a little worried. "I noticed you have some blood on you. I think we really should tend to it. I can keep you updated on Miss Granger, if that's what you're worried about."

Draco bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he needed to be seen to as well, for the measures he had taken earlier wouldn't hold out too long. "Fine," he muttered. "But if there's any change -- any change at all -- I want to know about it."

The Healer nodded. "Of course. If you'd just come this way."

Draco followed the Healer, biting his lip as he did so. He didn't register the people he passed. He didn't even notice when he turned corners or went upstairs.

"Where are you bleeding from, Mr Malfoy?" the Healer asked once she'd led him into a large examination room.

It was then that Draco remembered exactly what Astoria had done to him. "Can I request a male Healer, please?"

"Sure," the female Healer said, though she looked quite put out as she left. It wasn't that Draco didn't think she could do her job, just that he'd feel more comfortable with a male Healer tending to his private parts. Besides, he knew Astoria would go through the roof if another woman saw his cock, not that she was quite at the forefront of his mind anymore.

"Mr Malfoy?" a male Healer walked into the room, smiling brightly at him. "I'm Healer Sage. I believe you have a problem of a personal nature?"

"Er," Draco wasn't quite sure how to start, so he tried to change the subject. "How is Hermione?"

"Mr Malfoy, my concern is with you at the moment," Healer Sage stated simply. "Where is the blood from?"

Draco sighed. "My cock."

"What happened?" Healer Sage asked, and he didn't seem phased by this at all.

"I'm not sure, it was a spell of some sort. There are slashes on it. I stopped the bleeding with a simple spell earlier, a temporary one, but the pain hasn't gone away."

Healer Sage wrote down what Draco was saying on a large piece of parchment. "I'm going to have to take a look, Mr Malfoy."

Draco had been dreading this moment, though he knew it would have to come eventually. He stepped behind a screen and took off his trousers and then his pants, feeling quite glad to be free of the blood stained things. He was shocked at the slashes; he was sure they hadn't been that big at first.

"It looks to me as though someone tried to hex off your penis, Mr Malfoy," Healer Sage said calmly. "Do you know who?"

"My wife," replied Draco. "She found out I'd been cheating."

Healer Sage chuckled. "You'd be surprised at how many cases of this we see."

"It's fixable, right? I mean, it will be able to work again?"

"Thankfully your wife does not seem a very skilled witch, so yes." Healer Sage took a vial out of his desk drawer and started to rub the contents gently on Draco's cock. It was awkward and it stung a little, but the main focus in his mind was Hermione. The quicker he got out of there the better. "If I may ask, why did you tell her that you'd had an affair?"

"I wanted a divorce," Draco responded quietly, though he really didn't think it was any of this man's business. "Besides, it wasn't quite my fault -- she practically drove me to it, always thinking I was cheating."

Healer Sage didn't say anything, though Draco swore he knew what he was thinking. He didn't understand, though, nobody did, least of all his wife. For months Draco didn't understand, _couldn't_ understand why he felt such a need and desire for Hermione, and why he felt so low and depressed when he wasn't anywhere near her. Coming to terms with it had been extremely hard for him, especially since he'd been brought up to hate her kind. If his father could see him now...

"Take this potion twice a day, every day for a month," said Healer Sage, holding a bottle of purple potion. "It will be slow to heal, and you won't be able to have sex for a while, but it's not permanent. You're lucky, some of the cases we get here are so severe they need to be amputated."

Draco gasped; it didn't bear thinking about. He'd always hated the fact that Astoria needed extra help with spell work, but now he was nothing more than grateful. "Can I go now?" he asked eagerly, desperate to see if Hermione was any better.

"Yes."

Draco was out of the door before Healer Sage could say anything else, and all the thoughts running through his mind were of how he first met Hermione. They'd both been drunk; she because Ron had left her, and he because Astoria had accused him of cheating, _again_. Ironically enough, that was the night that he really had cheated. In his drunken state, he'd thought that since he was going through the agony of being accused, he might as well get some fun out of it. Of course, the next morning he'd seriously regretted his actions, but after that some how he kept bumping into Hermione.

At first, relations were hostile, since they were both embarrassed and ashamed of what had happened, but as time went on, the awkwardness they felt began to feel good, and he found himself dressing up whenever he knew he was going to bump into her. A few weeks later they slept together again, and it grew from there. Even though Hermione was single, she wanted to keep it a secret, and Draco didn't blame her, for he didn't exactly want his wife finding out.

The affair showed him how love should be, unquestionable and trusting, and with Astoria, he hadn't had that for a couple of years. Not since she'd become ill, anyway. He knew it wasn't her fault, and he shouldn't really blame her, but he couldn't help himself. So, after seeing the Muggle psychiatrist and realising he wanted to spend his life with Hermione, and not Astoria, he'd asked for a divorce.

Some would say that was a mistake, since it led to this catastrophe, but Draco would say it was the freedom he'd longed for for quite some time.

"Can I see her?" he found himself asking the Healer outside Hermione's room. "Is she okay?"

"She's stable," the Healer replied, "but we'll need to keep her in for a few more days. She was very close to death. Another half an hour, and..."

Draco drowned out the Healer's words; he didn't want to think of Hermione like that. He let himself into the room, but she didn't move or acknowledge his presence, so he assumed she was asleep. He was content to sit next to her, stroking her hair. As long as she would make it through this, he knew everything would be all right. In the end, of course. First he had to get the divorce off Astoria, and it didn't seem as though she was going to make it easy.

"Mr Malfoy," the Healer said quietly. "I'm afraid she needs her rest now. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow?"

Reluctantly, Draco did as he was told. He had business to run, with his solicitor being the first on his list. He'd have fresh divorce papers sent to Astoria since she fouled the last set, showing that he wouldn't let her bully him into staying together, _especially_ where Hermione was concerned. She'd really gone too far this time.

*

"You signed a contract," Astoria stated blankly. "You signed!"

Draco shrugged. "It was under duress -- the threat of Hermione's life, and my cock -- therefore, it's meaningless."

"But... I thought --" Astoria looked around desperately for help, but there was nobody else there. "Me and you are forever, Draco."

Shaking his head, he took her hand gently. "No, Astoria, we're not, and you need help."

"No," she spat back at him, yanking her hands out of his. "I'm perfectly sane."

Draco sighed, there didn't seem like there was any way she was going to admit it herself. "Then I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to get you admitted." He sat down at the desk nearby, quill in hand as he wrote to the hospital.

"Admitted?" she screeched. "What do you mean?"

"You're not well enough to be freely out," he said, "after all, look what you did to Hermione. You're just lucky she's coming out of hospital today."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Astoria said harshly.

"You won't," replied Draco, most certainly determined of that. He was going to make sure she got the help she needed, and that she wouldn't endanger anybody else's life. As he signed his parchment, Astoria tried to grab it off him, attempting to snatch it out of his hand. It didn't work as he pushed her away, and quickly sent his owl off. It would only be a matter of minutes before those they called 'the men in white coats' came knocking. He really hadn't wanted it to come to this stage, but he knew there was nothing else he could do.

Astoria sat down on the staircase, sobbing. "Just tell me, Draco. Why her? Why the Mudblood?"

"Don't call her that," he snapped, feeling protective. "And like I said, it wasn't intentional." He couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he watched her break down in front of him, and so he joined her on the stairs and put an arm around her. "Everything will be fine in the end. You just need to get through this rough patch."

"Will you help me?" she said softly, looking up at him with a tear stained face.

Draco shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid I can't. The doctors say you need time away from me."

"Oh." Astoria looked at the floor, her long, dark hair flopping over her shoulders. "I never meant any harm, you know. I just... I wasn't thinking straight, I _can't_ think straight."

"I know," Draco soothed, stroking her hair. "It's not your fault, but that's why we need to get you help, because you can't control it."

"When I'm better, will we be able to carry on where we left off?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Draco said firmly. "I'm with Hermione now. I'm sorry." As he spoke there was a knock on the door, and he avoided Astoria's eyes as he went to answer it.

"We're here for Astoria Malfoy," said the men in white coats, and Draco pointed towards her position on the staircase. "We won't hurt you, love."

Draco watched in sheer agony as Astoria resisted them, attempting to run up the stairs behind her. It didn't work, they were too quick, and were soon holding her so she couldn't run away. It was heartbreaking to see her sob and shout, with everything from apologies to insults coming out of her mouth as they took her away.

"Please," she begged him one last time, before they closed the door behind them. He wanted to apologise again, but he knew it was for the best from now on if she had nothing to do with him. Perhaps in a few years, when she was well again, they could talk, but now just wasn't appropriate.

The clock struck on the hour; it was five, and he was taking Hermione home today. Well, back to her home anyway, since she'd requested he be the one to pick her up. He'd been a little worried that after the stint Astoria pulled she wouldn't want to be with him anymore, but it seemed to have strengthened their bond if nothing else. He Apparated quickly to St Mungo's, racing up the stairs to her ward since he was a little late.

"Hermione," he said, a little out of breath. "Sorry I'm late."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I thought you weren't coming."

"You think so little of me," he laughed, and grabbed the bags that were at the side of her bed. She was still weak, but she was a lot better than she had been. The Healers had mentioned there would be scarring, perhaps some that would never go away, but that didn't matter to Draco. The fact that she'd made it out alive was a miracle in itself, he thought. "So, fancy going out to dinner tonight?"

Hermione shook her head. "I want to take things slow, Draco. I want us to start again, without all the drama that came along with you before."

"Perhaps a coffee tomorrow lunchtime, then?" he smiled at her, knowing she needed time to recover.

Hermione beamed. "That sounds lovely. Thank you for understanding," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, I think Harry and Ron will need time to adjust."

"Yes, I'm not quite sure how Pansy's going to take it," Draco laughed. "Now, don't you be thinking you can get away with things just because you're a little unwell."

"I'll take that as a joke," Hermione said slyly. "Oh, and there's a suitcase on the other side of the bed, too."

"Watch it!" Draco grabbed her suitcase and followed her out of the ward, knowing perfectly well that life could only go upwards from now on... as long as Hermione wasn't too difficult with making him run around after her, that was.


End file.
